jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Szczerbatek
Szczerbatek (ang. Toothless - osesek, szczerbaty) - przyjaciel Czkawki jedyna i ostatnia poznana Nocna Furia żyjąca na wyspie Berk. Jego książkowym odpowiednikiem jest Osesek, z gatunku Ogrodowiec Pospolity. Ma 20 lat, co czyni go rówieśnikiem swojego jeźdźca. Imię Imię smok dostał przypadkowo. Czkawka dając smokowi rybę, zauważył, że ten schował swoje zęby i pomyślał, że po prostu ich nie ma. Dopiero po chwili zwierzę wysuwa zęby i wyrywa rybę z jego rąk. W wyniku tego nieporozumienia smok dostał swoje imię. Wygląd Szczerbatek jest jedynym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku, poznanym i wytresowanym przez ludzi. Jest to dorosły smok, znacznie większy od książkowego odpowiednika, Oseska, który jest wielkości kota czy psa. Dzięki temu Czkawka może ujeżdżać smoka. Szczerbatek ma czarną skórę, dwie pary skrzydeł (druga znajduje się u podstawy ogona), duże uszy i kocie, żółto - zielone oczy. Wyróżnia go brak jednej (lewej) "lotki" w ogonie. Stracił ją w wyniku upadku z dużej wysokości, gdy Czkawka z pomocą wyrzutni strzelił do niego. Bez niej nie może samodzielnie latać i to było jedną z przyczyn, dla której zaprzyjaźnił się z chłopcem. Charakter Smok jest niezwykle inteligentny, pomysłowy i mądry. Naśladuje wiele ludzkich zachowań, dzięki czemu można łatwo zrozumieć jego gesty. Ma także niesamowicie dobrze rozwiniętą mimikę twarzy - głównie oczu oraz uszu. Szczerbatek jest lojalny wobec swojego przyjaciela, broni go przed niebezpieczeństwem, w razie którego wykazuje się walecznością i agresją. Bywa również nadopiekuńczy, co drażni odrobinę lekkomyślnego jeźdźca. W jego zachowaniu dostrzegalne jest też poczucie humoru, podobnie jak np. u Hakokła - lubi płatać figle swojemu jeźdźcowi. Dodatkowo, kilka razy jesteśmy świadkami śmiechu Szczerbatka - jest to głęboki, gardłowy pomruk wydobywający się z otwartej paszczy. Zdolności *'Inteligencja': smok jest niezwykle inteligentny i rozumie wszystko niemal tak, jak człowiek. Chociaż sam nie potrafi rozmawiać, rozumie to, co się do niego mówi. Jednocześnie pełni funkcję swoistego przywódcy wśród smoków, które darzą go szacunkiem i słuchają, a jednocześnie boją się go. Szczerbatek posiada także zdolność do strategicznego myślenia, nie tylko zwyczajnej walki - wiedział, w jaki sposób zaatakować Wikingów, by ich unieszkodliwić (podczas ataku na Berk swoim ogniem celował w katapulty), a razem ze swoim jeźdźcem Czkawką opracowali strategię pokonania olbrzymiej Czerwonej Śmierci. Gdy został złapany i uwięziony przez Łupieżców, udawał nieprzytomnego, by oprawcy go uwolnili, po czym wydostał się z pułapki i uciekł. Wreszcie, jako jedyny smok, Szczerbatek wykazuje się kreatywnością i samodzielną twórczością, na przykład kiedy chwycił pień drzewa i zaczął rysować nim różne kształty na piasku. W drugiej części filmu można już dokładnie zauważyć, iż cechy przywódcze są u Szczerbatka jakoby wrodzone - m.in dzięki nim, oraz wiadomej sile, odwadze i umiejętnościom (po części wywodzących się z jego gatunku Nocnych Furii) został on nowym Alfą stada smoków z Berk. *'Lojalność': pierwszy wytresowany przez człowieka smok okazuje ogromne przywiązanie do swojego jeźdźca. Pozostaje wobec niego zawsze wierny i obecny, by w razie potrzeby pomóc mu albo go uratować. Podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią ocalił życie Czkawki, nurkując w ogień i osłaniając chłopca swoim ciałem, by nie spłonął. W odcinku Kiedy uderza piorun smok skoczył do wody, by wyłowić nieprzytomnego Czkawkę. Szczerbatek również dzieli się swoimi emocjami z przyjacielem i sam go pociesza - z oczywistą wzajemnością. *'Gestykulacja': bardzo ważną rolę w wyglądzie smoka pełnią jego uszy oraz kocie oczy. Są one podstawową formą komunikacji niewerbalnej, dzięki nim smok potrafi bardzo wyraźnie gestykulować i wyrażać swoje emocje. Gdy uszy smoka są uniesione ku górze, zaś oczy szeroko otwarte, a źrenice rozszerzone, oznacza to, że smok jest zadowolony. Opuszczone uszy, zmrużone oczy, zwężone źrenice i często także wyszczerzone zęby wyrażają strach lub wściekłość. Z kolei szeroko otwarte oczy z opuszczonymi uszami mogą oznaczać zainteresowanie. *'Latanie': jako przedstawiciel gatunku Nocnej Furii, smok zdaje się być najszybszym i najzwinniejszym zwierzęciem podbijającym niebo. W książce The Art of How To Train Your Dragon zostało ujawnione, że smok ten potrafi osiągać prędkość ponad stu mil na godzinę (czyli ponad 160 kilometrów na godzinę). Szczerbatek przez swoje dotychczasowe życie latał sam, jako dzikie zwierzę, jednak po schwytaniu przez Czkawkę był zależny od jeźdźca i swojego sztucznego ogona, jednak w filmie Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 ma już ogon, który pozwala mu również na samodzielne szybowanie. Szczerbatek jest jedynym znanym smokiem, który potrafi wzbić się do lotu pionowo. W powietrzu, potrafi wykonywać zwinne piruety, pikować ku ziemi w ogromną prędkością lub po prostu swobodnie opadać, a także szybować, bez konieczności machania skrzydłami, dzięki dużej ich powierzchni w stosunku do reszty ciała. Dzięki swojej zwinności, Szczerbatek jest również w stanie uniknąć kilkunastu wyrzuconych w jego stronę sieci naraz (jak pokazane jest w zwiastunie Jak Wytresować Smoka 2) *'Poruszanie się' po ziemi: oprócz ogromnych prędkości rozwijanych w powietrzu, Szczerbatek potrafi też niezwykle zwinnie poruszać się po ziemi. Gdy biega, jego ciało przypomina czarną, przesuwającą się falę. Biega bezszelestnie i szybko, dorównując prędkością nawet Speed Stingerom. *'Siła': Szczerbatek waży około 3 000 funtów (ok. 1,5 t). Jego ogromna siła przejawia się między innymi w umiejętności gwałtownego poderwania się do lotu, mając na grzbiecie Czkawkę i Stoicka. Przez cały dzień potrafi latać nad wyspą z wodzem na grzbiecie, wykonując ciężką, wręcz wyczerpującą pracę, polegającą na dźwiganiu beczek i różnego rodzaju sprzętów. Oprócz tego, siła smoka okazuje się być niezwykle istotna w walce z innymi smokami. Szczerbatek potrafi obronić się przed większymi od siebie zwierzętami, np. Koszmarem Ponocnikiem czy Szepczącą Śmiercią, a także odrzucić je za pomocą samych swoich łap. Również skrzydła smoka są potężne, mogą powalić Sztukamięs lub kilka Wikingów na raz. Ogonem może odrzucić Wikinga na niedużą odległość. *'Chowane zęby': od umiejętności ukrywania swoich zębów Szczerbatek dostał swoje imię. Kiedy nie są potrzebne lub gdy smok chce zdezorientować przeciwnika, może schować swoje zęby w głąb dziąseł. *'Zmysły': Szczerbatek ma bardzo wyczulone zmysły, głównie słuchu oraz wzroku. Jest w stanie usłyszeć wołanie o pomoc Czkawki z odległości kilku kilometrów. Jego wyczulony słuch pozwala mu na korzystanie ze zdolności echolokacji (patrz niżej). Dzięki swojemu wyostrzonemu wzrokowi jest w stanie doskonale widzieć w nocy oraz w ciemnych jaskiniach. *'Strzał plazmą:' Szczerbatek jest w stanie ziać kilkoma typami ognia. Najpopularniejszym jest strzał plazmą, czyli zionięcie potężną kulą eksplodującej plazmy. Najczęściej atakuje z rozwiniętej w powietrzu ogromnej prędkości (lub pikując), dzięki czemu strzał jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny. Smok może także strzelać mniej niebezpiecznym ogniem, który ma na celu jedynie odstraszenie zbliżającego się nieprzyjaciela albo odrzucenie jakiegoś przedmiotu. Wiadomo, że jak większość smoków, ma sześć splunięć. *'Wielokrotny strzał': Czkawka nauczył swojego smoka sztuczki, polegającej na obracaniu się w powietrzu podczas lotu niczym korkociąg i jednoczesnym strzelaniu ogniem, kilka razy pod rząd. Dzięki tej umiejętności razem zdołali spalić i zatopić statek Łupieżców. *'thumb|270px|Echolokacja w jaskiniEcholokacja': po raz pierwszy użyta przez smoka w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną, echolokacja pozwala mu na poruszanie się w zupełnych ciemnościach dzięki fali dźwiękowej, nadanej przez smoka i odbijającej się od przeszkód na drodze. *'Ślina': jak okazuje się w odcinku Smarkaty Smarkacz, ślina Szczerbatka ma właściwości lecznicze, gdyż wyleczyła język Sączysmarka, gdy ten zjadł trujące jagody. Wiadomo również, że ślina Szczerbatka nie spiera się z odzieży. *'Pływanie': Szczerbatek potrafi nurkować na głębokość kilku metrów i wstrzymać oddech na kilkadziesiąt sekund (prawdopodobnie dłużej, ponieważ gdy Czkawka stracił przytomność, chcąc uwolnić smoka pod wodą, Szczerbatek jeszcze przez jakiś czas wciąż był przytomny). *'thumb|272px|Podwójne kolce SzczerbatkaKlaskanie płytkami grzbietowymi:' Valka, doskonale znająca smoki, pokazała Czkawce i samemu Szczerbatkowi jego umiejętność rozkładania płytek na grzbiecie na dwie części. Stwierdziła również iż dzięki nim, Szczerbatek będzie mógł wykonywać gwałtowne zwroty podczas lotu. *'Potężna plazma:' zdenerwowany smok pierwszy i jak na razie jedyny raz ujawnił swoją zdumiewającą zdolność do wytworzenia potężnego strzału niebieską plazmą, który zdolny jest zniszczyć stworzoną przez Oszołomostracha górę lodową lub odrąbać mu cały, potężny kieł. Co ciekawe, zdolność ta powoduje, iż pewne części ciała Szczerbatka zaczynają świecić (m.in. linia wzdłuż grzbietu, nozdrza oraz kolce na głowie). Historia ''Jak Wytresować Smoka Smok pojawia się podczas ataku smoków na Wyspę Berk. Nie porywa żadnych zwierząt, lecz swoim ogniem niszczy drewniane konstrukcje i machiny do zabijania smoków. Czkawka, który nie chce siedzieć bezczynnie i chce upolować pierwszego smoka w swoim życiu, wymyka się niepostrzeżony na klif i strzela w stronę dużego, czarnego cienia krążącego nad morzem. Trafiony smok upada w oddali, w okolice Kruczego Urwiska. Postanawia odnaleźć i dobić smoka. Kiedy jednak udaje mu się znaleźć zdobycz, chłopak nie ma serca zabić smoka i po długim wahaniu uwalnia go. Smok ucieka, jednak okazuje się, że stracił jedną płetwę z ogona i nie może odlecieć. Zostaje uwięziony w Kruczym Urwisku. 250px|left Czkawka kilkakrotnie odwiedza smoka. Za pierwszym razem sporządza jego rysunek, aby móc go załączyć do księgi smoków. Wówczas zauważa u smoka brak połowy ogona. Gdy drugim razem przynosi mu rybę i zdobywa jego zaufanie, pozbywając się noża który nosił u pasa. Szczerbatek, początkowo nie ufając chłopcu, w końcu pozwala się dotknąć. Między Czkawką i smokiem powstaje więź. Chcąc naprawić swój błąd, chłopak własnoręcznie robi ruchomy ogon z brązowego materiału i metalowego rusztowania.thumb|Pierwszy ogon Szczerbatka Ponownie udaje się do doliny, żeby przyczepić smokowi brakującą część ogona. Przynosi mu duży kosz pełen ryb, by zająć jego uwagę. Zaniepokojony smok po chwili zrywa się do lotu, w czasie którego Czkawka testuje nowy ogon. Wynalazek się sprawdza. Następnie chłopak buduje siodło oraz mocowanie do ogona dla swojego już smoka, którego obdarzył imieniem Szczerbatek. Razem trenują loty, by skoordynować działanie ogona. Za pomocą swojej ściągawki thumb|left|Pierwszy wspólny lotuczy się manewrowania swoją częścią ogona. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi Czkawka poznaje także zachowanie smoków, ich ulubione przekąski i rarytasy. Zdobytą wiedzą posługuje się na smoczym szkoleniu, budząc podejrzenia innych Wikingów. Jego tajemnica w końcu zostaje odkryta przez Astrid, jednak chłopak prosi ją, by nikomu nie zdradziła tajemnicy. Początkowo, przerażona dziewczyna ucieka z doliny z prawdopodobnym zamiarem opowiedzenia wikingom o jej znalezisku. Wtedy jednak, Astrid niespodziewanie zostaje oderwana od podłoża i zawieszona u szczytu drzewa przez Szczerbatka i Czkawkę. Chłopak po raz kolejny prosi ją o zachowanie tajemnicy. Nalega również, by dziewczyna zaufała smokowi wchodząc na niego. Nie mając wyboru, Astrid zasiada smoka. Podczas wspólnego lotu we trójkę wraz ze stadem innych smoków trafiają do Smoczego Leża, góry, w której żyje Czerwona Śmierć. Podczas walki Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem Szczerbatek ratuje przyjaciela przed atakiem rozwścieczonego smoka i tym samym ich wspólną tajemnicę poznaje reszta wioski. Czkawka kłóci się ze swoim ojcem, zaś smok zostaje pojmany. Za jego pomocą armia Wikingów miała odnaleźć Smocze Leże i wypędzić żyjące tam smoki. Okazuje się jednak, że w ogromnej górze żyje gigantyczny smok - Czerwona Śmierć - którego nie sposób pokonać. Do akcji wkraczają przyjaciele Czkawki: Astrid ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem, Sączysmark z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Mieczyk i Szpadka z Zębirogiem Zamkogłowym oraz Śledzik z Gronklem. thumb|Drugi ogon Szczerbatka Wielka bestia, sprowokowana atakiem Nocnej Furii, zaczyna gonić smoka oraz Czkawkę. Podczas walki, Czerwona Śmierć zostaje zgładzona, jednakże Szczerbatek z powodu podpalenia, traci protezę ogona, zaś Czkawka - lewą nogę (stopę). W ramach podziękowania Pyskacz robi dla Czkawki protezę nogi, zaś dla Szczerbatka - nowy ogon. Gift of the Night Fury W krótkometrażówce podczas święta Snoggletog w wiosce Berk wszystkie smoki uciekają z wyspy. Wszystkie, oprócz Szczerbatka, który nie może sam latać. Podczas wspólnego lotu przyjaciele natykają thumb|left|194px|Trzeci ogon Szczerbatkasię na stado smoków, lecących w tym samym kierunku. Jeden z nich strąca hełm Czkawki z jego głowy. Nie leci jednak za nim, lecz wraca na wyspę, by wyjaśnić zachowanie smoków. W ramach prezentu świątecznego Czkawka robi dla swojego smoka ogon, którym sam może regulować i tym samym latać samodzielnie. Szczerbatek wykorzystuje okazję i niespodziewanie ucieka. Jak się okazuje, nie poleciał tam, gdzie pozostałe smoki - na Smoczą Wyspę. Po kilku dniach Szczerbatek wraca wraz z pozostałymi smokami, niosąc w pysku hełm Czkawki. Później Szczerbatek nie chciał już nowego ogona i chciał odzyskać stary ogon. Jeźdźcy Smoków Szczerbatek towarzyszy Czkawce i przyjaciołom podczas odkrywania nowych gatunków smoków oraz rozwiązywania problemów mieszkańców wioski. Kilkakrotnie zostaje uwięziony za sprawą Wikinga o imieniu Pleśniak, który za wszelką cenę chce pozbyć się smoków z wyspy. W odcinku ''Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię, Szczerbatek pomaga Czkawce łagodzić spory między smokami i zaprowadzać spokój w wiosce Berk. W odcinku Wiking do wynajęcia, Szczerbatek był gotów walczyć z rozwścieczonym Hakokłem, dopóki nad sytuacją nie zapanował Pyskacz. W odcinku Folwark zwierzęcy Czkawka ściga się z Astrid na grzbiecie Szczerbatka - ześlizgują się po stoku góry lodowej. Jednak w pewnym momencie, kiedy z tyłu goni ich lawina, Czkawka chce poderwać smoka do lotu, lecz okazuje się, że jego sztuczny ogon przymarzł. Przyjaciele lądują w lodowej jaskini. Później Szczerbatek pragnie zachęcić zwierzęta hodowlane do zaufania smokom, jednak bezskutecznie. Udaje się to dopiero podczas zamieci śnieżnej, kiedy Szczerbatek zachęca młodą owcę, by dołączyła do zgromadzonych przy ogniu Wikingów. W odcinku Okrutna parka do wioski Berk trafia młody smok z gatunku Tajfumerang, o imieniu Płomień. Czkawka postanawia zaopiekować się smoczątkiem, które stało się nieznośne dla Szczerbatka. Zjadało jego kolację i okupowało jego legowisko. Szczerbatek bardzo szybko stał się zazdrosny, lecz jednocześnie wyczuwał nadchodzące ze strony matki Płomienia zagrożenie. Usiłował uświadomić je swojemu jeźdźcowi, dziwnie się zachowując. Czkawka nie chciał słuchać swojego smoka i wysłał go do Zatoczki, gdzie go zostawił, by nie przynosił zagrożenia Płomieniowi. Kiedy w końcu Czkawka zdał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, wrócił do Szczerbatka, i wspólnymi siłami przechytrzyli matkę Płomienia. Sam smoczek wrócił do domu. W odcinku W smokach nadzieja, Szczerbatek był podejrzewany o podpalenie zbrojowni. W tym samym czasie wiele smoków podejrzewano o sianie spustoszenia w wiosce. W końcu Szczerbatek i Czkawka, podobnie jak inni jeźdźcy, stanęli przed smutną koniecznością rozstania się, gdyż Pleśniak zażądał pozbycia się wszystkich smoków z wioski. W odcinku Albrecht i Łupieżcy, Szczerbatek starał się pilnować pozostałych smoków i przywoływać je do porządku, gdy się sprzeczały, jednocześnie z utęsknieniem wypatrując swojego jeźdźca. W końcu razem z Czkawką wracają na Berk, by obronić wyspę przed atakiem Łupieżców. W odcinku Jak sobie wybrać smoka, Stoick Ważki postanowił zdobyć i wytresować własnego smoka. Jednak z braku wierzchowca, początkowo do ćwiczeń wykorzystywał Szczerbatka. Smok miał duże trudności z utrzymaniem wodza na swoim grzbiecie i prawidłowym lataniem, jednak po jakimś czasie przywykł. Wódz wykorzystywał smoka do rozmaitych czynności w wiosce, wskutek czego Szczerbatek wracał do domu smutny i wyczerpany. W pewnym momencie ukrył się, nie chcąc już latać z wodzem. W odcinku Krótka historia pewnego portretu, Szczerbatek z Czkawką oraz pozostali jeźdźcy wybrali się na wyprawę poszukiwania skarbu. W ostatecznym momencie Szczerbatek jako jedyny towarzyszył jeźdźcowi w podziemnej jaskini, gdzie razem zostali uwięzieni. W odcinku Festiwal Roztopów, Czkawka i Szczerbatek wzięli udział w konkursie, w którym razem zdołali wyrównać poziom z Sączysmarkiem. W finale znalazł się on z Hakokłem przeciwko Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi. W ostatniej rozgrywce, polegającej na jak najszybszym pokonaniu trasy wyścigu na grzbiecie smoka, wyraźnie wygrywał Czkawka, dzięki umiejętnościom Szczerbatka. W odcinku Kiedy uderza piorun, Wikingowie, pod wpływem Pleśniaka byli przekonani, że bóg Thor zesłał na Berk burzę z piorunami, by wyrazić swoje oburzenie wobec tresowania smoków. Podejrzenia były tym bardziej uzasadnione, że gdzie pojawiał się Szczerbatek, tam po chwili uderzał piorun. Czkawka ze swoim smokiem zmuszeni byli uciec z wyspy i ratować życie Szczerbatka, jednak podczas lotu metalowy ogon został uszkodzony. Wikingowie dopadli Szczerbatka i uwięzili go, chcąc go zgładzić, jednak Czkawka udowodnił im, że pioruny uderzają tam, gdzie jest metal. Gdy sam został porażony, Szczerbatek uwolnił się w pułapki i zanurkował do wody, by ratować swojego przyjaciela. W odcinku Co kryją smoki? wioskę Berk atakuje dziki Szeptozgon, który, jak się okazało, przed laty miał konflikt ze Szczerbatkiem. Rozwścieczony smok przestał być posłuszny swojemu jeźdźcowi, chcąc odnaleźć dzikiego Szeptozgona i zemścić się na nim. Ilekroć Czkawka chciał go uspokoić i do niego dołączyć, smok warczał na niego i uciekał. W końcu, gdy Szczerbatek został uwięziony na skalnym urwisku, z którego nie mógł uciec, atakowany przez Szeptozgona, zanurkował ku ziemi, by złapać spadającego Czkawkę. Przyjaciele z powrotem połączyli się i razem przegonili smoka. W odcinku Bliźniacze szaleństwa, Czkawka uczył swojego smoka komend, między innymi "strzał plazmą", "gotowość bojowa", a później także "uśmiech". Kiedy Dagur Szalony przybył na Berk, smok bez problemu rozumiał komendę, by został na swoim miejscu i się nie ujawniał. W odcinku Smarkaty Smarkacz Szczerbatek, ratując swojego pana przed atakiem stada węgorzy, zjada jednego, który dusił Czkawkę. W efekcie zapada na chorobę Węgorza Grypa. Do jej objawów należy wyostrzony słuch, zniekształcony wzrok i nieopanowane, potężne splunięcia ogniem o nieograniczonej ich liczbie. Ponieważ widział bardzo zniekształconą twarz Czkawki, przestraszył się i uciekł do lasu, gdzie zniszczył jego znaczną część. Z choroby wyleczyło go antidotum przygotowane przez Śledzika. W dwóch odcinkach pt. Jesteśmy rodziną, Szczerbatek sprawiał wrażenie samotnego, podczas gdy inne smoki miały swoich dzikich towarzyszy. W starych notatkach Borka Pechowca Czkawka znalazł informacje o rzekomych innych Nocnych Furiach, zamieszkujących Wyspę Nocy. Szczęśliwy, jednak nieco onieśmielony Szczerbatek wyrusza z Czkawką na tajną misję odnalezienia wyspy, a tym samym innych Nocnych Furii. Okazuje się jednak, że notatki były pułapką zastawioną przez Albrechta Perfidnego - Szczerbatek zostaje schwytany i uwięziony, podobnie jak jego jeździec. Jednak udaje mu się wydostać, udając nieprzytomnego i usypiając czujność strażników. Później razem ze swoim jeźdźcem uciekają z powrotem na Berk, gdzie smok zdaje się być smutny, że Wyspa Nocy okazała się oszustwem. Sezon kończy się sceną, w której Szczerbatek i Czkawka razem lecą nad oceanem, obiecując sobie, że wspólnie stawią czoła nadchodzącym bitwom. ''Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Żyj i pozwól latać Szczerbatek wydawał się bardzo niepocieszony, gdy Stoick Ważki wydał zakaz lotów na smokach. W odcinku Gronkielowe żelazo, gdy Sztukamięs niechcący "porwała" Czkawkę, Szczerbatek pozwolił dosiąść się Śledzikowi. W odcinku Noc i Wrzask, Szczerbatek wraz z pozostałymi smokami pozostają w jaskini pod opieką Mieczyka. Szczerbatek jednak chce się wymknąć i ratować swojego jeźdźca. Kiedy Mieczyk zasypia, wszystkie smoki uciekają do lasu. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje odnaleziony przez Dagura, który poluje na Nocną Furię, po jakimś czasie Czkawka ujawnia prawdę na temat tresowania smoków. Dagur powala smoka, ten jednak zostaje uwolniony przez Czkawkę i razem uciekają. W odcinku Niespodzianki spod spodu, Szczerbatek wraz z Czkawką sprawdzają tunele pod Berk i odkrywają jaja Szeptozgonów. W odcinku Gdzie zimują Ognioglisty '' Szczerbatek z Czkawką ukrywają się przed Astrid, która ćwiczy odnajdywanie i łapanie wroga. Szczerbatek wlatuje do jaskini, w której chowa Czkawkę i otacza się skrzydłami, dzięki czemu jest zupełnie niewidoczny i ucieka Wichurze. Później, gdy Czkawka i Sączysmark zostają zaatakowani przez Królową Ognioglist, Szczerbatek wiezie ich na swoim grzbiecie. W odcinku ''Zemsta, Szczerbatek jako jedyny nadaje się, by polecieć nocą do miejsca, w którym grasuje Marazmor, ponieważ ma ciemną skórę, doskonale maskującą się w ciemności. W pewnym momencie Szczerbatek wypija wodę z rzeki, w której żyją świecące algi, i sam zaczyna świecić błękitnym kolorem. W odcinku Nieposkromiony apetyt, Szczerbatek razem z Czkawką latają po różnych wyspach Archipelagu, częściowo lub całkowicie zatopionych przez Krzykozgona. W pewnym momencie spod ziemi wyskakuje Krzykozgon, który jest większy niż podczas ich wcześniejszego spotkania. W odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu Szczerbatek pojawia się, kiedy wraz z Czkawką przybywają do lasu na pomoc Mieczykowi. Kiedy pojawia się Płomień, Szczerbatek przypomina sobie o dawnym konflikcie między nimi, ryczy na Tajfumeranga. Na końcu odcinka Szczerbatek u boku dorosłego Płomienia powstrzymują ogień w lesie dzięki machaniem skrzydłami, a potem wszyscy, czyli Mieczyk, Czkawka, Jot i Wym oraz Szczerbatek wracają na grzbiecie starego znajomego do Berk. W dwóch odcinkach pt. Wander smok jeźdźcy smoków znajdują bryłę lodu, w której uwięziony jest tytułowy Wandersmok. Kiedy smok ucieka z Akademii, Czkawka na grzbiecie Szczerbatka gonią go wśród chmur. Tymczasem Dagur Szalony pragnie po raz kolejny schwytać Nocną Furię. Czkawka ze swoim smokiem walczą przeciwko wodzowi Berserków i walczącego po jego stronie Wandersmoka. W odcinku Bajka o dwóch smokach Szczerbatek, podobnie jak inne smoki (prócz Sztukamięs), uległ odurzającemu działaniu smoczego korzenia i stał się bardzo agresywny. W odcinku Efekt Węgorza wraz z Czkawką trafił na Wyspę Węgorzy i, ratując Czkawkę przed atakiem stada węgorzy, zjada jednego. Zapadł na wywołaną rybą chorobę, przez którą miał zniekształcony wzrok i wyostrzony słuch, a oprócz tego potrafił ziać potężnymi, czerwonymi, eksplodującymi kulami ognia, bez ograniczonej liczby splunięć. Czkawka nie był w stanie opanować smoka, i siłą zmusza go do wypicia antidotum. Po chwili choroba znika i Szczerbatek powraca do normalności. ''Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 thumb|Ogon Szczerbatka w JWS2W filmowym sequelu Szczerbatek wraz z Czkawką zwiedzają różne zakątki świata, odkrywając nowe miejsca i uwieczniając je na dużej mapie Czkawki. Na początku historii nie biorą udziału w Smoczych Wyścigach, lecz oddają się szalonemu, podniebnemu lotowi, podczas którego Czkawka testuje swój kostium do latania. W pewnym momencie grozi mu kolizja z górą, przed którą ratuje go Szczerbatek. Przyjaciele trafiają na klif, z którego roztacza się widok na nowy ląd, Swędzipachę. Szczerbatek obraża się, kiedy Czkawka mówi, że muszą jeszcze popracować nad szybowaniem smoka. Po chwili do przyjaciół dołącza Astrid. Szczerbatek radośnie wita Wichurę i zaczyna się z nią bawić. Gdy Czkawka zauważa dym wydostający się z głębi Swędzipachy, postanawia sprawdzić, co się stało. Przyjaciele trafiają do starego, zniszczonego sortu Drago Krwawdonia, gdzie poznają łowcę smoków o imieniu Eret. Mężczyzna jest zdumiony, a jednocześnie ucieszony, gdy widzi stojącego przed nim Szczerbatka. Ma świadomość, że schwytawszy tak rzadkiego smoka jak Nocna Furia, zdobędzie ogromny szacunek Krwawdonia, jednak przyjaciele uciekają. Po powrocie na Berk Czkawka wyjaśnia całą sytuację ojcu. Stoick natychmiast rozkazuje zamknąć wszystkie smoki, lecz uparty Czkawka wskakuje na grzbiet Szczerbatka i ucieka z wyspy, chcąc znaleźć i poznać prawdziwe zamiary Drago. Odnajduje Ereta na statku i pragnie pokazać mu prawdziwą naturę smoków, zostawiając przy nim Szczerbatka i samemu się ukrywając. Gdy na ratunek Czkawce przybywają pozostali jeźdźcy, Stoick pozwala synowi lecieć dalej na poszukiwania Drago. Lecąc ponad chmurami, Szczerbatek jako pierwszy wyczuwa zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Po chwili z chmur wyłania się zamaskowana postać, a następnie wielki, ujeżdżany przez nią smok. Przyjaciele zostają rozdzieleni - Szczerbatek spada i ląduje w oceanie, z którego nie jest w stanie sam się wydostać. Porywają go morskie smoki. Gdy Czkawka broni się przed dzikimi smokami w Smoczym Sanktuarium, kilka z nich przynosi mu ocalonego Szczerbatka. Nocna Furia, widząc zbliżającego się tajemniczego jeźdźca, warczy na niego, jednak zostaje przez niego zahipnotyzowana i pada na ziemię. thumb|344px|Valka i Szczerbatek Razem z Czkawką odkrywa ogromną lodową grotę, stworzoną przez alfę i zamieszkaną przez tysiące dzikich smoków. Odpoczywając, zostaje zaatakowany przez stadko bawiących się Szponiaków, których przegania Chmuroskok. Potem, poznawszy Oszołomostracha, nie ma odwagi spojrzeć wielkiemu smokowi w oczy. Po wspólnym locie Czkawki i Valki kobieta ujawnia zdolność Szczerbatka do rozłożenia swoich kolców na grzbiecie. Zaskoczony i szczęśliwy smok chwali się swoją umiejętnością Czkawce oraz Chmuroskokowi. Kiedy Stoick odkrywa swoją zaginioną żonę, Szczerbatek zachęca parę do pogodzenia się. Podczas ataku wojsk Drago na Sanktuarium, Szczerbatek ulega rykom Oszołomostracha Drago, który zmusza wszystkie smoki do zwrócenia się przeciw obrońcom Sanktuarium. Wolnym krokiem podchodzi do Czkawki, chcąc go zaatakować. Gdy strzela plazmą, w tym momencie Stoick rzuca się na pomoc synowi i zostaje trafiony ogniem. Ginie na miejscu. Po chwili Szczerbatek otrząsa się i powoli podchodzi do zmarłego, lecz Czkawka przepędza swojego smoka. thumb|Szczerbatek odrąbał kieł Oszołomostrachowi Ponownie zmuszony do posłuszeństwa Szczerbatek zostaje wierzchowcem Drago. Wkrótce po pogrzebie ojca Czkawka wraca na Berk i usiłuje ratować swojego przyjaciela. Powoli przykłada swoją dłoń do nosa Szczerbatka, który dopiero po dłuższej chwili otrząsa się i wraca do Czkawki. Przyjaciele razem stawiają czoła Oszołomostrachowi. Kiedy olbrzym zieje w ich stronę lodem i więzi w lodowej górze, Szczerbatek powoduje gwałtowny wybuch plazmy i zaczyna świecić. Udaje mu się także nakłonić do walki pozostałe smoki. W końcu, potężnym strzałem Szczerbatek odrąbuje bestii kieł. Oszołomostrach ucieka do oceanu, pociągając za sobą Drago. Szczerbatek zostaje nowym smoczym bohaterem, Czkawka okrzykuje go alfą. Smokowi pokłania się nawet Chmuroskok. W grach Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies Szczerbatek (ponieważ nie istnieje żadna inna Nocna Furia) jest piątym smokiem do wytresowania. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w Badmist Mountain. Je ryby. School of Dragons Szczerbatek, gdziekolwiek jest obecny, stoi albo siedzi u boku Czkawki. Można go odnaleźć obok Twierdzy w miejscu Berk, obok wieży z grą Flight Club. How to Train Your Dragon 2 (gra) Szczerbatek razem z Czkawką są jednymi z pięciu bohaterów i smoków do wybrania. Relacje Czkawka thumb|left|260pxSzczerbatek i Czkawka poznali się w niezbyt przyjemnych okolicznościach. Czkawka, chcąc udowodnić swoją wartość, postanowił upolować Nocną Furię, najgroźniejszego smoka. Spełnił swoje postanowienie i powalił swojego smoka, którego później szukał. Gdy go odnalazł i sądził, że smok jest martwy, ten akurat poruszył się, a przerażony chłopak odsunął się. Gdy Czkawka miał już zabijać smoka, powstrzymał się. Jak później mówił, nie zabił go, bowiem w jego oczach zobaczył własny strach. Jak Czkawka ulitował się nad smokiem, tak samo smok tylko zaryczał, po czym oddalił się, nie krzywdząc chłopaka. Szczerbatek potrzebował bardzo dużo czasu, by zaufać Czkawce, i nawet gdy w końcu dał się dotknąć, jeszcze długi czas zachowywał ostrożność i miał ograniczone zaufanie wobec swojego jeźdźca. Podczas swojego pierwszego lotu przyjaciele wzajemnie ocalili swoje życie, gdy Czkawka zgubił ściągawkę, niezbędną do manewrowania sztucznym ogonem. Czkawka musiał polegać na własnej pamięci, bowiem wlatując między skały, ryzykował życie swoje i Szczerbatka. Później Szczerbatek wielokrotnie ratował życie swojego jeźdźca, któremu już w pełni zaufał, sam ryzykując własną wolność i życie. Ujawnił się Wikingom, ratując Czkawkę przed Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. thumb|238px Późniejsze relacje Czkawki i Szczerbatka opierają się na niezwykle zgranej współpracy, łączeniu się w jeden organizm myślący jednym torem i oczywiście wzajemnym zaufaniu. Do ich ulubionych czynności należą częste, wspólne loty, służące zarówno podróżom i odkrywaniu nowych lądów, jak i zwyczajnej rozrywce. Stoick Ważki Przez bardzo długi czas Stoick był wrogiem dla Szczerbatka, jako że wódz prowadził politykę wojny z całą rasą smoków. Do pierwszego spotkania Nocnej Furii ze Stoickiem doszło, gdy smok ratował swojego jeźdźca przed wściekłym Hakokłem na arenie. Widząc oswojonego smoka, Stoick natychmiast rzucił się do walki ze Szczerbatkiem, jednak o ile bez problemu mógł powalić każdą bestię, o tyle Szczerbatek okazał się silniejszy od niego. Czkawka powstrzymał Szczerbatka przed zabiciem wodza, który wykorzystał tą chwilę i uwięził smoka, którego wykorzystał do odnalezienia Smoczego Leża. Stoick był negatywnie nastawiony do smoka, uważał go za demona, który zjawił się na Berk po to, by siać spustoszenie. Trzymał go uwięzionego aż do momentu, w którym Czerwona Śmierć zniszczyła statki, wskutek czego Szczerbatek wpadł, uwięziony, do wody. Gdy Stoick w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że smoki mogą okazać się pomocne w pokonaniu ogromnego potwora, sam skoczył do wody i uratował Szczerbatka, który następnie wyłowił mężczyznę z wody. Gdy Stoick myślał, że jego syn nie żyje, przeprosił Szczerbatka i położył rękę na jego pysku. Od tej pory ich relacje układają się znacznie lepiej. W serialu, w odcinku ''Jak sobie wybrać smoka, Stoick trenował ujeżdżanie smoków właśnie na Szczerbatku. Chociaż smok był przemęczony i smutny, był bezwzględnie posłuszny wodzowi, jednak bał się pokazywać mu na oczy. Astrid Hofferson thumb|left|260px|Astrid i SzczerbatekPodobnie jak w przypadku Stoicka, również Astrid była nastawiona do wszystkich smoków negatywnie. Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła Szczerbatka, przeraziła się go i zaczęła uciekać, gdy jednak smok ją dogonił, wyjęła topór i była gotowa walczyć. Nie mogła uwierzyć w więź, jaka połączyła Czkawkę i jego smoka, i chciała donieść na nich wodzowi. W drodze została jednak schwytana przez lecącego Szczerbatka, zaś Czkawka usiłował przekonać ją, by pozwoliła sobie coś pokazać. Szczerbatek okazywał szczerą wściekłość wobec dziewczyny, w ramach zemsty zaczął bardzo chaotycznie latać. Gdy jednak dziewczyna go przeprosiła, uspokoił się i cała trójka odbyła spokojny i przyjemny lot, podczas którego Astrid zmieniła swoje nastawienie wobec smoków i samego Szczerbatka. Stała się ich przyjaciółką. Szeptozgon thumb|255px|Szczerbatek i Szeptozgon podczas walki Szeptozgon o nieznanym imieniu jest jednym z największych wrogów Szczerbatka, z którymi smok prawdopodobnie miał do czynienia jeszcze zanim został wytresowany. Kiedy Szeptozgon przybył na Berk, rozglądał się właśnie za Szczerbatkiem, a gdy w końcu go odnalazł, między smokami odbyła się zaciekła walka. Szeptozgon uciekł, zaś Szczerbatek podążył jego tropem. Był tak pochłonięty pragnieniem zemsty, że przestał zwracać uwagę na swoje otoczenie, między innymi na własnego jeźdźca, Czkawkę. Błądził po lesie, szukając śladów smoka. Ilekroć wrogowie spotykali się, a jeźdźcy smoków pragnęli pomóc Szczerbatkowi, on warczał na nich, odrzucał i uciekał, by walczyć ze smokiem. Na skórze Szeptozgona widać było ślady zębów Nocnej Furii, co zauważył Śledzik. Gdy Szczerbatek znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia, pozwolił Czkawce sobie pomóc. Wspólnymi siłami w końcu przegonili smoka z wyspy, zaś Szczerbatek z powrotem stał się dostępny dla swoich przyjaciół. Płomień thumb|left|260px|Dorosły Płomień i SzczerbatekOdkąd tylko młody smok z gatunku Tajfumerang pojawił się na Berk, został znienawidzony przez Szczerbatka. Smok był zazdrosny, bowiem całą swoją uwagę Czkawka skupił na pisklęciu, którym musiał się zaopiekować i którego badał. Płomień zjadał Szczerbatkowi kolację i zajmował jego legowisko, dlatego Nocna Furia stała się smutna i agresywna wobec swojego jeźdźca. Jednak Szczerbatek jako jedyny, do czasu, zdawał sobie sprawę z zagrożenia ze strony matki Płomienia i usiłował przekazać swoje obawy Czkawce, który jednak nie chciał go słuchać. Relacje Szczerbatka z Płomieniem pozostały naznaczone wrogością, bo nawet wówczas, gdy smok był już dorosły i spotkał się po około roku ze Szczerbatkiem, obaj odnosili się do siebie z wrogością. Hakokieł Pierwszą styczność ze sobą Szczerbatek i Hakokieł mieli na Arenie, na której z Ponocnikiem walczył Czkawka. Ponieważ Nocna Furia jest typem samotnika, w naturze prawdopodobnie unikałaby obecności innych smoków, nie wiadomo więc, czy konflikt między Hakokłem a Szczerbatkiem wynika wyłącznie z faktu, iż ratował Czkawkę, czy również z powodu naturalnej wrogości między smokami. Walczyli ze sobą zaciekle i wyraźnie zaznaczała się przewaga Szczerbatka nad Hakokłem, który przestraszył się i uciekł. Późniejsze relacje między smokami, gdy zwierzęta zostały już wytresowane, można określić jako neutralne. Valka Odkąd Czkawka i Szczerbatek poznają tajemnicę Valki i ratowanych przez nią smoków, Szczerbatek, podobnie jak wszyscy przedstawiciele smoczej rasy, ma z kobietą doskonały kontakt. Zna ona bowiem zwyczaje i zachowania smoków, potrafi się z nimi idealnie porozumiewać, zwłaszcza niewerbalnie, zna ich czułe punkty, nawet pomimo tego, że przedtem nie widziała Nocnej furii z tak bliska. Dzięki temu sam Szczerbatek odkrył tajemnicę swoich płytek na grzbiecie, które rozkładają się po lekkim rozmasowaniu odpowiedniego miejsca na karku. Chmuroskok thumb|156pxKiedy Czkawka i jego smok poznają nowego mistrza smoczej tresury, Valkę, jej wierzchowiec o imieniu Chmuroskok staje się tak samo wielkim autorytetem dla Szczerbatka, jak matka dla chłopca. Nocna Furia podziwia swojego wielkiego, mądrego towarzysza i lubi spędzać z nim czas, głównie po to, by zaimponować smokowi. Chmuroskok jednak traktuje go z wyższością i często nie zwraca na niego uwagi, lub po prostu patrzy na niego z pobłażaniem, jednak jego nastawienie się zmienia. Sytuacja zmienia się pod koniec filmu, gdy Szczerbatek zostaje okrzyknięty Alfą, a Chmuroskok mu się kłania... Ciekawostki *Szczerbatek jest jedyną Nocną Furią kiedykolwiek widzianą na wyspie Berk, co pozwala przypuszczać, że jest on ostatnim przedstawicielem gatunku lub że gatunek zamieszkuje tereny bardzo odległe od archipelagu, do którego należy Berk. *Szczerbatek, przez swoje zachowanie, jest często porównywany do psa lub kota: ** Psa, gdyż jest to jeden z najbardziej lojalnych smoków, jakie udało się wytresować (jest to oczywiście również spowodowane doskonałymi relacjami pomiędzy Szczerbatkiem a Czkawką). ** Kota, gdyż wiele zachowań, m.in bawienie się światełkiem, częste 'fochy' czy też sama postawa przypominająca tego zwierzaka. *Był pierwszym smokiem, jaki został wytresowany w Berk. *Często zachowuje się jak człowiek: ** Bardzo zawzięcie próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę, jest też również momentami zazdrosny; ** Nieustannie stara porozumieć się w jakiś sposób ze swoim przyjacielem sposobami niewerbalnymi (gdyż jak wiadomo, smoki nie mówią). *Wizerunek Szczerbatka stanowi logo Smoczej Akademii, a także jest obecny na tarczy Czkawki. *Jako wytresowany smok, Szczerbatek zmienił swój naturalny tryb życia. Jako dziki smok, nocą był aktywny i polował, podczas gdy w dzień odsypiał. Gdy został udomowiony, jego tryb dostosował się do życia Wikingów - śpi w nocy, zaś aktywny jest w dzień. Zobacz też en:Toothless es::Chimuelo ru:Беззубик Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie